The Fire Inside
by DementorKisses
Summary: Harry comes to terms with his inheritance. H/Hr Harry/Multi
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cold Dark Room**

Authors Note: this is my first story. Please don't be haters. If I accidentally copy other ideas, please point it out and I will give credit when it's due.

 **General Notes:** Post OotP.

Harry awoke with a start as he heard his obese "human" of an uncle banging on his door. "Up boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes sir." Harry sighed, pulling on his socks. He was so sleepy and his head was pounding quite badly from a beating he had recived the night before that he very nearly missed a large tawny owl flying though his window. With moves like a figure skater, it dropped the slightly heavy letter it was carrying on the desk, and with a mid-air pirouette, flew out the way it came. Rubbing his eyes, Harry dropped into his (like most other things in his room) broken and falling apart desk chair. Breaking the slightly familiar wax seal upon the letter, he sighed and began reading.

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _Heir Potter_

 _Heir Black_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We here at Gringotts offer our condolences on the loss of your godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black. We request your presence at his will reading that will commence at two o'clock this afternoon. Due to issues regarding your inheritance, the portkey enclosed will bring you to our offices at ten twenty one today._

 _I look forward to talking with you_

 _-Snarltooth_

 _Snarltooth_

 _Head of Inheritance_

 _Gringotts_

"Heir Potter? Heir Black? What does that even mean?" Harry murmured. Looking at his clock, with it's dusty neon numbers flashing 10:21, he realized it was time to go. With one hand clutching the letter from Gringotts and the other running through his hair, he only saw his uncle bursting in his door before a familiar pull on his navel and a flash of portkey magic dumped him on a cold marble floor.

"Quite an entrance, Mr. Potter," growled a goblin sitting behind a massive desk. "I am Snarltooth"

"Pleasure to meet you?" Harry said, hoisting himself of the floor. "I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly am I here?"

"To discuss your inheritance. Now if you could please place a drop of your blood on this parchment? It will help us clarify which inheritances you have access to."

Still feeling slightly miffed from his landing, Harry took the offered knife and made a slight cut on his finger. Blood steeped out and landed exactly in the middle of the parchment. Quick as a flash, Snarltooth grabbed the parchment and read it with superhuman speed. His face broke into a huge grin and slid the parchment over to Harry for him to read.

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Report**

 ** _Inheritance_**

Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter 

Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black

Heir to the Elder House of Gryffindor 

Heir to the Elder House of Ravenclaw 

Heir to the Noble House of Evans

Heir to the Ancient House of Sterling 

**Magical Gifts**

Parseltounge (80% blocked, APWBD)

Parselmagic (100% blocked, APWBD)

Metamorph (99.9% blocked, APWBD)

Animagus (100% blocked, APWBD, Form; Dragon)

Full Magical Core (86% blocked, APWBD and LE-P)

 **Marriage Contracts Authorized**

 **Harrison James Potter to:**

Daphne Greengrass 

Su Li

Tracey Davis

Millicent Bullstrode 

Padma and Pavarti Patil

 **Marriage Contracts UnAuthorized**

Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley 

**Soul-mate**

Hermione Jean Granger

 **Primary Liquid Inheritance**

 **Potter**

 **Total Monies: 531,374,663 Galleons, 2,674 Sickles, and 3 Knuts**

Cottage, Godrics Hallow

Potter Manor, Wales

Lily's Den, Diagon Alley

 **Black**

 **Total Monies: 19,463,373 Galleons, 57 Knuts**

12 Grimauld Place, London 

Black Manor, Unplottable

 **Gryffindor**

 **Total Monies: 263 Galleons**

Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable

25% Hogwarts 

**Ravenclaw**

 **Total Monies 1,474 Galleons**

25% Hogwarts

 **Evans**

 **Total Monies: 373,288 Galleons, 17 Sickles**

No Properties 

**Sterling**

 **Total Monies; 4,272 Galleons, 124 Sickles, 2 Knuts**

Sterling Hall, Ireland

 **Controlling Investments**

56% of Flourish and Blotts

34% of Quality Quidditch Supplies

67% Daily Prophet 

_End of Inheritance_

"What the fuck!"


	2. Meet the Girls

**AN:** Just some notes about various reviews. This story will mainly be H/Hr but I have an only H/Hr planned so stay tuned. I'll try to update every couple days but I'm on vacation currently so... One last thing it's really hard not to do cliches in the Harry Potter verse so don't hate on me. On with the story!

 _Last time_

What the fuck!

"Mr Potter!" Snarltooth exclaimed in an admonished tone. "Please refrain from such language! Now, I took the liberty of fetching your rings while you were reading your summary. Please put them on as you claim your titles. The Potter rig first, please."

Still in shock from his summary, Harry nodded and grabbed the gleaming wooden box with the Potter name on it. Opening it, he took his ring out and slid it on his ring finger. With a flash of magic and a puff of red smoke, the ring resized itself to fit his finger. Harry quickly reapeated the process with the other five rings, feeling his magical core expand with each ring. "All done, Master Snarltooth?"

"Yes, that concludes our time here at Gringotts. I'm afraid your bethrothed are in conference room 3, and the fathers of the brides are demanding to speak with you. Your soulmate, Miss. Granger, is in Confrence room 2. Her parents seem quite aggravated."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione's gonna kill me," Harry murmured under his breath, stretching in his chair. "Can I go see her?"

"Of course, I'll lead you the the room." Following Snarltooth, Harry hoped down from his chair and walking down a cool hallway, finally reaching a bronze door with the number two on it.

"Here you are, good luck"

Harry had barely opened the door before a brown headed missle caught him in a flying hug, squeezing tight before letting go.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said apprehensively, "How are you?"

"I'm good, but this rather rude goblin cane to my house and told me I had urgent business within the bank. He didn't even give me a chance to talk before I got portkeyed here."

Harry rubbed his elbow nervously before replying. "Hermione, I came into my inheritance a couple minutes ago, and it said you and I are soulmates. The goblins said we have to be married within a month."


End file.
